In The Shadows
by Resounding Echo
Summary: Katie left England and now she's back! She later meets up with Oliver at the twin's dinner party. Love, work, arguments, friends, and a wedding makes things complicated for them. Don't forget Oliver's famous girlfriend and Katie's famous siblings!
1. Back In London

Here's my first fic ever. Hope you like it. It's OWKB so yeah… Decided to fix it up a bit and really start to write!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, or things you recognize. Don't sue me! One day I may be rich enough to buy Harry Potter, but for now, I must say that it isn't mine.

Things that **are** mine: Plot and some characters. Steal and I will hunt you down and sue your bloody pants off! lol

Now onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1 ; Back In London**

_A face of a handsome Scot appeared before me… His smile making me melt…. The smell of his aftershave… His oh-so-kissable lips… His messy yet sexy hair… His-_

"Bell! Stop daydreaming and get back to work! Your lunch break ended ten minutes ago!" snapped a crabby voice.

I snapped out of my dream. Oliver…. I was dreaming about Oliver! Ugh… It's been five years. Five stinking years without any contact from him… Five long years without thinking of him…. Why now?

I shot a murderous look at the direction of the crabby voice and growled. It was Julia Moore, the fakest bitch of the century. And when I say fake, I mean it. Practically her entire body was remade or "fixed" by plastic surgery. Of course, with her fakeness compared to my dull blonde hair and hazel-ish eyes, she looked a hell lot more interesting than me.

I sighed, got up, and walked towards the counter.

I glanced at the ever growing stack of papers on my desk and groaned. I'm forever filling out these darn papers and it's driving me insane! I don't even get a good pay for all this paperwork I do! Stupid Ministry work…. It's a good thing I get a good pay because if the pay really sucked, I'd quit in a heartbeat. Someone remind me why I'm still working here!

While I'm filling out these stupid papers, I'll tell you about myself. I'm Katie Bell, I'm… 5 feet 6? Yeah… That sounds right. 5 feet 6 and I used to live here in London! I'm a witch (did I really have to tell you that? Unless you're a muggle… Then forget what I said. I'm normal!) and I went to Hogwarts. I took Muggle Studies, but I kind of failed with a Dreadful… But hey, at least I know a few things about muggles! Err… I'm also the youngest out of three and I **hate** hand-me-downs with a passion! Have you ever heard of Nick Bell? Yes, that handsome, rich, and famous Quidditch star. Or Liz Bell? Mhmm… The Hottest Witch Of The Year for three years in a row and winner of the Best Witch Smile two times so far? Those are my siblings. Now have you ever heard of Katie Bell, winner of no award, is no famous Quidditch star, and works in a bloody office day and night? No, sir!

"La la la… Work is sooo boring… I really hate this job and la la la…" I sang. Yes, I was that bored. I was pretty much in my own world by then. I looked up and glanced around my office. I really needed to redecorate. It's been a week since I have. My current theme was green. Yes, I love everything to match. I'm I think what one would say color coordinated or whatever they say for always wearing matching colors. Sighing, I got up at took out my wand.

"Okayyy… Let's have a… yellow theme! Err… Crocus diripio quod crocus tabula verto-Yaaaaak!" I screeched.

Oh I was angry. Right when I was about to finish my spell, my coworker Mike popped up in front of me making me startled. The smoke slowly cleared.

"Miiiiike! I told you not to do-that!" I squeaked. Mike turned into a _yak_! Oh my bloody gosh. He's an animal! A hairy, gigantic, **_yellow_** yak! Yellow! Bright, blinding yellow!

"Katie! I was on my way here to ask you if you had any quills I could borrow when I heard you scream so I ran down here to see what was… wrong?" rambled a disheveled looking girl in black and silver robes. She turned to me with confusion on her face. "Katie… Why is there a buffalo in your office? And why is it YELLOW?"

I slowly turned to look at her, my eyes wide. In a flash I remembered that she was dating Mike. Good grief… How do you tell a girl that finished Hogwarts as Top Witch and is one of the best aurors in the country that you transformed her boyfriend into a yellow animal and you don't know how to turn him back?

"Well… You see, funny story it is… Uhh… I was redecorating my office, and I decided why not have a huge yellow yak in here and make it like huge and um… alive! And like it's- it's," I was melting under her penetrating stare. Stop looking at me like that, I mentally screamed in my head. Must. Not. Tell. Her- I cracked. "It's Mike! I transformed him into a yak and I don't know how to transform him baaaaaaack!" I wailed.

I shut my eyes tight and was bracing myself for a variety of curses, hexes, and jinxes to be thrown at me. Holding my breath, I silently counted the seconds I had left to live. One… Two… Threeeee… I slowly opened one eye. Alena, for that was her name, had her hands over her face and was silently shaking. Must be from the grief.

"I'm so sorry, Alena! It was an accident! Maybe we should hurry him to St. Mungo's! But I mean, it isn't permanent, is it? Surely they can fix it! Surely YOU can fix it! You're the best witch of your year! But no! If she could've, you would've done so earlier! Oh gosh… I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Say something, Alena! I'm willing to endure anything! Just don't kill me!" I begged, my voice getting higher with each word I said.

"Katie… What spell did you use?" she asked, her face looked contorted.

"Please don't turn me into a yellow yak! I told you it was an accident!" I screamed.

"Katie!" she barked, "What spell did you use? Tell me the words."

"Um… I said 'crocus diripio quod crocus tabula verto' and then I screamed 'yak' because Mike popped in front of me and startled me." I mumbled.

"Oooh. That's a good spell! I'll have to use it one day!" she laughed and winked at me. "Well, Mike, hun… Maybe you should stay like a yak?"

"Hurrrr," the yak- er, Mike growled.

"Hehe. I was just kidding, baby!" Alena smiled.

"Alena… You _can_ change him back, right?" I asked.

"Change him back? Oh… Um… Yeah, I think so… Give me a bit to remember the spell." she replied, frowning.

Half an hour later after fifteen different attempts, Alena finally managed to transform Mike back. Of course, he still had bright yellow hair instead of his usual dark brown.

"Finally!" Mike said, giving an exasperated sigh. "Don't you ever do that again, Katie!"

"Excuse me!" I snapped. "It was YOUR fault! You just so happened to popped right in front of me when I was performing a spell! You should've known better!"

"What spell were you using that made you turn me yellow!"

"I was redecorating my office!"

"You just redecorated it last week!"

"So!"

"So! So why do you need to do it again!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" hollered Alena. "I have work to do so Katie, give me the bloody quill or I'll hex both of you to oblivion!"

Grudgingly, I gave Alena one of my quills and got back to work.

**Ding dong, ding dong, ding ding ding dong.**

I looked at my watch and sighed. Work was finally over. Not to mention I get my paycheck today! I quickly put away the papers and my pens and rushed towards my boss's office.

Timidly, I knocked on the door and walked in. Mr. Venziyer looked at me with his old, squinting eyes. He's absolutely scary. Eyes can creep me out so bad. Blah…

"It's Friday, sir, and I was wondering about my paycheck… I haven't been paid in over a month and-" I stammered. I hate it when he stares at me…

"And you want me to pay the money you don't even deserve." He mocked. He started muttering about lazy people and good for nothing idiots and threw an envelope at my face.

As I left the Ministry office, I glanced at the check. 20 Galleons, 114 Sickles, and 512 Knuts… That's about…Um… Oh where's those Muggle contraptions things called kwonkulator or something when you need them? Grrr… I always stunk at math…. And **why** couldn't stupid Ven-whatever just pay it all in galleons instead of these horribly huge amounts on knuts and sickles? It's like paying a muggle 100 benties for 1 polker!

I climbed up the stairs to my apartment and slowly trudged to my room. Falling on my bed, I recapped today's event. Mainly that daydream about a certain Quidditch Captain of my years at Hogwarts. I fell asleep that night, dreams filled with a familiar boy that I knew since my first year at Hogwarts, twelve, almost 13, years ago….

* * *

**Beep beep beep beep beep**

I woke up to that annoying beeping with the evil sunlight shining in my eyes. Hm… Since I have my beautiful paycheck, why not spend part of it on some shopping?

I quickly changed and grabbed my wallet with my paycheck securely tucked away. I skipped into Gringrots and waited in line. Did I ever tell you how short and scary those goblins are? They're all… grungy and short…. Anyways, after depositing 3/5 of my paycheck into the bank and after emptying my guts for ten or so minutes (do you think that I can stand that ultra fast speed! It might be fun, but horribly sickening! And the fastest broom I owned was a Cleansweep, so that's not saying much.), I got up and started my shopping.

I went to every single shop on Diagon Alley. I even stopped at Mr. Ollivander's shop to get my wand cleaned and to say hi to that old coot. As I walked down the street, I realized how shabby my robes were. Of course, I haven't purchased new robes since 3 years ago! (Yes I wore the same robes everyday for five years!)

After buying five **new** (did you honestly think I'd wear USED or OLD robes?) sets of robes, I saw Fred and George's shop. I saw their sign and started to crack up. Those two haven't changed at all! I quickly entered the building. Last I heard from these two was that Fred was dating some girl and George was about to marry Alicia.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I called out. It was dark and kind of creepy in there.

"Kats? Is that you?" I heard someone questioned. I squinted into the darkness and saw two dark silhouettes. "Oi Fred! It's ickle wittle Katie-watie!" It must be George. Hmph…. I told him to never call me that.

"Katie darling! It's simply wonderful to see you-" a loud wail interrupted Fred.

"Angie! Fred! Katie! Alicia! Heeeeeelp! It's attacking me! It's clawing at me!" screeched George. He then started to run around shaking a bundle of cloths in his hands.

"George Weasley! You do not call your daughter an it! Do you hear me! And you do not shake your daughter! She's an infant you idiot!" shrieked a fair skinned lady with her slightly curly blonde hair in messy bun on top of her head.

"'Licia?" I called out. So Alicia did marry George… I knew it'd happen sooner or later. But I wonder who Fred was dating? And Angelina… Doesn't look like they're dating anymore.

Twirling around, Alicia saw me and started shrieking some more. "Oh… my… gosh! Katie! Is that really you! I gotta call Angie! She'll freak! Where have you been! Do you know how worried Angie and I were! You just left without a message or note or anything! You went poof! Disappeared! And here you are now! Man… Am I dreaming? I have to be dreaming…. Spill girl! Tell me where you've been, what you've been up to, and all of the juicy things! Especially with that handsome Scot of yours!"

I stared at Alicia. She seemed to be acting really different.. And there was no way I'd tell her why I left. She'll make it a bigger deal than it already was. Not to mention gossip about it.

"I'm fine…. I-I-I was in the neighborhood and-"

"Don't you "I was in the neighborhood" me! You left London years agoand I want to know what you're back and why you left!" barked Alicia

"Er... I gotta go. It was nice seeing and um... talking to you guy... Bye!" I made a mad scramble for the door.

For a pregnant lady, Alicia sure has fast reflexes. In a flash she wasright in front of me and glared. She started to sniffle. ""W-was it something I s-said? I take b-back what-whatever I said! I was just r-real-really excited! Don't goooo! Don't leave me here! Ka-Katie! I missed you! You don't know how it is to live with these two and wash their socks and stuff! It's horrible!" She was bawling by now.

"No no no! It wasn't something you said Alicia! I also can't imagine what'd it be like to live with them. And I really do have to go!" I said, trying to leave.

"Alright Katie… But you have to join us for dinner tomorrow! Just stop by here and the twins will show you how to get to our home. I'll be inviting a few other people too. Please come, Katie!" she pleaded.

"But… She… I… Ugh… Fine. I'll see you tomorrow," I grunted. What have I gotten myself into! Knowing Angie, she'll probably invite a certain evil someone to dinner.

"Yay!" Alicia cheered. "Just come by here tomorrow and the twins'll show you the way home! Won't you Fred? George?"

As Alicia glared at the twins, you could their eyes widen and hear them gulp.

"Of course we will!" Fred agreed.

"Yeah!" George exclaimed, later mumbling under his breath, "Wouldn't want Alicia to kill me in my sleep…"

Smiling wryly, I called out while leaving the twin's shop, "Bye now!"

I was in deep though while walking down Diagon Alley. As I passed the Quidditch store, I saw the newest broom model. Pressing my nose against the glass, reading the card next to the broom.

_The Lighteningflash_, it read, _was initially built for seekers and chasers. Its firm grip, polished broom handle, and wicked speed has made it extremely popular and its price is just right for its many features. It can go up to 500 miles per hour and it is truly faster than a flash of lightening!_

I swear that I was drooling at it! I had to buy it. Who cares if I don't play Quidditch anymore! That broom is too awesome to let go! My eyes fell down to the price.

**Price: 1,125 Galleons, 15 Sickles, 12 Knuts**

**Please call assistant for help with the purchase of this wonderful broom!**

"Holy shit! That's crazy!" I shrieked, my eyes widening to the size of saucers.

Hearing a deep chuckle behind me, I looked behind me and widen my eyes. The figure was tall, muscular, and had broad shoulders. The chuckle also had a thick Scottish accent to it.

"Oliver!" I croaked. Today was just not my day.

"Hello, Katie. Long time no see," he replied, his lips slowly formed a smile.

* * *

That's it. I added more and tried to make it funnier…. I fixed some spelling and grammar mistakes, and I personally think it looks good! And because I have another month of summer vacation left, I'll write during this time. And if I start to get really into writing, updates 24/7! Somehow, I doubt it though. :P Until next time! 


	2. An Encounter And A Surprising Shock

Right. Second chapter. I'd like to thank my reviewers for actually thinking this could become something! xD And I can't forget to thank StarXcrossed! I totally forgot about this story until I got her review a few days ago, months after I first published this story. :P Oh yeah. I fixed chapter one, so go REREAD it! I'm hoping it'll be better than the original version!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, or things you recognize. Don't sue me! One day I may be rich enough to buy Harry Potter, but for now, I must say that it isn't mine.

Things that **are** mine: Plot and some characters. Steal and I will hunt you down and sue your bloody pants off! lol

* * *

**Chapter 2 ; An Encounter And A Surprising Shock**

**Recap:**

_The Lighteningflash_, it read, _was initially built for seekers and chasers. Its firm grip, polished broom handle, and wicked speed has made it extremely popular and its price is just right for its many features. It can go up to 500 miles per hour and it is truly faster than a flash of lightening!_ I swear that I was drooling at it! I had to buy it. Who cares if I don't play Quidditch anymore! That broom is too awesome to let go! My eyes fell down to the price.

**Price: 1,125 Galleons, 15 Sickles, 12 Knuts**

**Please call assistant for help with the purchase of this wonderful broom!**

"Holy shit! That's crazy!" I shrieked, my eyes widening to the size of saucers.

Hearing a deep chuckle behind me, I looked behind me and widen my eyes. The figure was tall, muscular, and had broad shoulders. The chuckle also had a thick Scottish accent to it.

"Oliver!" I croaked. Today was just not my day.

"Hello, Katie. Long time no see," he replied, his lips slowly formed a smile.

* * *

"H-h- -ahem- Hi, Ol-Oliv-v-ver. It uh… Has been a long time…" I responded. "Not long enough." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" he asked, looking confused.

"Oh, um. Nothing! Nothing at all! Well look at the time! I'm late for er… Work! Yes, busy busy busy! I'm always busy! Heheh… I'll see you later, Oliver!" and with that, I wrenched my arm away from his grip and walked down the street.

Unfortunately, I was carrying many bags from my early expedition, so I accidentally dropped a bag and tripped over it. The episode was extremely amusing and hilarious for those who happen to see me fall, but excruciatingly embarrassing for me.

"Let me help you, Kates," and with that, he kneeled down, picked something up, and handed it to me.

Angrily, I snatched it away from him. "I can do it myself, thank you very much!" I snapped. Ohh, I was going down as Bitch Of The Year. Well, not really. But still. Then again, it's close to my once-a-month problem, so I might be experiencing symptoms…

"Katie…" Oliver trailed off, looking slightly amused.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed. Couldn't he leave me alone for just FIVE MINUTES? Five bloody minutes and I'd be happy! But noooo he just has to-

"You're a witch, aren't you?" he abruptedly asked.

What was he, stupid? After going to school with me for four years, he couldn't didn't know I was a witch! Ohh… I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! "Did you fall and hit yourself on the head, Oliver! Or were you always this stupid? I went to school with you for four years, endured you as my captain for three years, woke up at the crack of dawn for your crazy Quidditch practices and you're asking me if I'm a WITCH! Of course I'm a witch you bloody prick! You git!"

"Well if you were a witch, you can use magic, am I right?" His lips were tightly shut and he looked slightly constipated. Ew… And what was this idiot getting at? Seriously. Doesn't he remember the time I charmed his hair neon pink for a week because he kept yelling at me that my 'technique' sucked when I was trying to make a goal with the Quaffle and I got fed up with his yelling?

"Of course I can do magic!" I drawled, rolling my eyes. I carry my wand everywhere! Even in the muggle world!

"Then certainly you could use magic to clean up this mess?" His hands were in his pocket now, and he was grinning like a maniac.

Shit. This is bad… Bad, bad, baaaaad! Why didn't I think of using magic? Response! I need a response! Uhh…. Um… Err… I was lost in a train of thoughts.

"Katie…?"

"BANANAS!" I shrieked. Bananas? Why the hell did I scream bananas?

"Ba… Bananas? What?" he asked. One of his eyebrows shot up.

"Uhh…" and idea popped into my head. "Ba-ba-bananas! B-A-N-A-N-A-S! It's bananas! B-A-N-A-N-A-S!"

Okay… So I got the lyrixs a bit messed up, but it did distract him!

"Ahahaha! Whooo! I love this new Luen Steppani song! This my shit! This my shit!" I sang in an off-key voice. To make it seem more realistic, I also started dancing.

"Um… Okay… So why aren't you using magic?"

Damn. My attempt to make him forget about his question was for naught. C'mon brain! Thiiiiink!

Man. You know in those Muggle contraption thingies that show shows and movies and stuff that when someone gets an idea, a light bulb turns on above their head? I could actually feel the heat of my own light bulb! It was such a simple thought! Why didn't I think of it sooner?

"I forgot my wand at home!" I answered proudly.

"Mhmm… So what's that in your pocket?"

I glanced down at my pocket, and sure enough, a wand was sticking out of it! New idea. THINK!

"Oh! Er… This thing? It's um… Fred and George's! I bought a couple of these in their store! It's um… the wands that turn into a er… chicken when you wave them!" I stuttered. "Yeah! It's um… cool isn't it? I decided to play a prank on a colleague of mine!"

"I… see. Well then. I guess I'll have to clean this up for you. Picksursum quodexuo!" he said loudly, waving his wand. Sure enough, my fallen items were put away into the bags, and he even shrunk them for me!

"Thanks! I'll be on my way now!" I grabbed my bag and made a mad dash to the door.

After a few steps, I stopped. I'm twenty-two! I can apparate! Sheesh! I didn't get my license for nothing! Concentrating on a white apartment with white curtains and white furniture, I disappeared with a loud **_CRACK_** and was at my apartment a few seconds later.

Gosh… What an eventful day. I better add the dinner party at the Twin's place to my calendar. Reaching into my pocket, I gave it a wave and my schedule came up.

Hmm… Let's see… Tomorrow… Add "Dinner At The Twin's." There we go. Tomorrow's all set and dandy! I looked at my watch and saw that is was nearly four. Tea time… Blah… Never really did like tea, but it's better than coffee. And I feel more sophisticated drinking it.

Ahh… The good ol' days. Having a tea party with my non-famous-but-will-be-in-the-future sister and dolls… Playing Quidditch with my non-famous-but-will-be-in-the-future brother… Makes me want to cry sometimes whenever I think about their publicity and my well… unknowingness. But whatever… That's life for ya… I mean… It wasn't really their fault they were discovered, but couldn't people spend a little bit of time to discover **me**?

I slowly trudged to the kitchen and got some tea ready. I even got started to bake a few biscuit and crumpets! Oh yes. I was sad. And to make me feel better, I'm going to indulge in food! How I missed Hogwarts… Whenever I was sad, all I had to do was go down into the kitchens, grab a mug of hot chocolate from the house elves, and then eat my problems away. It's a wonder why I'm not pudgy like a sumo from all of the food I ate!

**Eeeeeeee!**, screamed the teapot, **The water's ready, missy! Pour me outttt!**

"Alright! You don't have to scream!" I grumbled. I sometimes wonder why I even own that enchanted teapot. It talks so much!

Getting my tea ready, I sighed as I sat down to enjoy a cup of tea. One lump of sugar, two, three… Miiiilk… Pouring in a bit of milk, I sighed contentedly as I took a sip.

"KATIE!"

"Ahekuh... Ehhh ahekuh! Ahekuhek! Huuu haa, huuu haaa ahekahuh!" I choked.

"Oh my gosh! Katie! Don't die on me! You know very well that I'm horrible with curing magic! Katie! Oh noooo! Ah ah…" the blonde woman in my living room started to freak. "Ohh… This is pretty. Did you just get it, Katie?"

"Ehhh… Urrrrgllll… Ahekuhkek… Kkkkuuuu... Ullll… kuhkuh!" I coughed. I'm dying and she's asking me about something I own!

"Oh whoops! I forgot. You're dying. Ack! You're dying! Oh where is my manager when I need him?" she wondered.

Bloody hell. I'm choking and dying here in my own living room and she has the nerve to ask me about a damn object and she just conveniently forgot that I'm dying! I don't even know who she is because my eyes are watering from the lack of air!

**CRACK!**

"Liz, I told you to wait for- BLOODY HELL! What happened to Katie!" hollered a man wearing a dark blue robe. Yes... That's right, I thought wryly. Bloody hell, indeed! I'm dying and no one's helping me!

"I don't know what happened! I just said "Katie" and then she started choking!" retorted the woman, who I'm guessing is Liz, my bloody at-times airhead sister.

"And you didn't even bother to help her? Or even perform a simple spell to stop her from dying!" he roared.

"You know I'm horrible with curing spells, Nick! I don't even use magic anymore practically!" she defended.

"Kuhkuh ullll… huuu haaaa… Kehkeh," I moaned. By the time my siblings finish their argument, I'll be long gone… Into the next world is where I'll be.

"Oh my gosh! She's turning blue! Do something, Nick! Help her, you bloody prick! You know I can't!" Liz screamed. "Mum's going to kill us if she dies! And the publicity! I can see it now! '**Katelyn Alexandria Bell Dies Because Of Her Brother, Nicholas Andrew Bell, Not Saving Her When She Was Choking**'!"

"Because of ME not saving her! You made her bloody choke!" he yelled.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Kuku ahuhkuh… Saaa-kuh-vuhh meeeee ahekuhuh," I managed to beg. I had to stop this fight and get myself to stay alive!

"Oh yes… Right… Err… Subsist suffo? No… Ah yes! Subsisto suffoco!" my brother yelled, smiling in triumph.

Breathing heavily, I got up from the ground and gave my siblings a death glare.

"How could –gasps- you fight and leave –gasps- me –gasps- dying!" I thundered. "And why –gasps- are you two –gasps- here!"

"It's a funny story really, but before we get to that, where **did** you buy this, Katie? It's simply marvelous! And pretty, too!" squealed my sister.

I gave a howl of rage. "Don't touch my things! Those are **mine** so stop touching it! I always got your old clothes and dolls," I turned to my brother, "and your old brooms! So stop invading my privacy and stop touching my things!"

"Well!" huffed my sister, "If you're going to be like that, maybe I shouldn't invite you to my party!"

"You're party! It's Mum's!" Nick retorted. "And really, Katie. What's gotten into you?"

"But she's throwing the party for **_me_**!" insisted Liz.

"Why are you here?" I growled. "We haven't seen each other in months and I'm fine with it that way! And how do you know I'm back!"

"Katie," Liz rolled her eyes, "you've been back in London for a month and a half. Do you honestly think we wouldn't have found out? Really, now! We knew the second you were back in London! But neither of us has had the time to come talk to you!"

"Grrr… Just get out!" I screeched.

"No! It's time for tea! And seeing as how you got those lovely crumpets out, we're going to join you! Come on! The tea's going to get cold!" and with that, Liz dragged Nick and me to MY dining room table and poured me MY tea and at MY crumpets with MY butter spread on top!

"So anyways, I was like, 'Those shoes with THAT top! You've got to be kidding!' and she was like 'But it's so in vogue, ya know?' and I was like 'Yeah right!' and she was all 'Liz, girl, you know it's going to be the newest trend!' and she was wearing like these Gogo boots with a baggy shirt that was PUKE green and like-" Liz happily chattered. Nick and I were having a staring contest.

"SO, Nick," I interrupted, "what's this party of Mum's about?"

"It's about-" he started.

"It's for me getting engaged!" squealed Liz.

"En-engaged!" I sputtered. Someone wants to marry Liz and listen to her chatter 24/7!

"Yes! Isn't it awesome! The wedding's going to be in six months and there's going to be **everything**! And I want YOU as my Maid Of Honor!" she grinned.

"M-m-me!" I asked, scandalized.

"YES!"

"B-but why!" I whined, not liking this at all. If I was going to be Liz's Maid Of Honor, I _know_ that she's going to dump the work on me.

"Because you know Oliver and you're my sister, silly! And the party's next month so **be there**!" she growled.

"Oliver! As in Oliver Wood? As in my old Quidditch Captain?" I asked, horrified. I turned to Nick, my face begging him to say that it was a different Oliver.

"The very one!" Liz confirmed, smiling like mad. "Did you see the ring he gave me? It's huge!"

I blanked out for the rest of their visit.

* * *

As soon as Liz left, I ran into my room and locked the door. That bloody man whore! First his owl rapes MY owl and leaves her pregnant with a baby owl, and now he's marrying my sister! My sister!

"Errrrrgh!" I screeched. I picked up a porcelain figurine on my shelf, fingering it's delicacy. Picking it up I readied myself to throw it at the wall.

"Katie? You okay?"

I turned to look at my brother. He was always there for me, no matter how bad things got. Heck, he helped me survive when I left five years ago by finding me a place to live and sending me money!

"Yeah, I'm okay… But how could she do this to me?" I cried. I was blubbering like a baby in front of my older brother, and he was comforting me!

"Stop crying," he reprimanded, "Liz thought that by coming back to London, you were going to let go of the past. And think about it. Oliver's famous and a bloody good Quidditch player and Liz is a famous model. They were bound to hook up!"

"Thanks for making me feel sooo much better about myself! I feel much more at peace knowing Liz is famous and beautiful and Oliver's famous and handsome **and** talented!" I grumbled.

"You're still not over Eros's birth? You got a FREE owl! A cute, reliable owl that you were able to raise from birth! Isn't that something? You saved like 100 galleons!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I sacrificed God knows how many months of no mail because Aph was pregnant!" I snapped.

"Katie… I lent you my owl!"

"It wasn't the same! I don't even know your owl that well!" I whined.

"Can't you just be happy for Liz? Just this once?" Nick asked.

"Be happy for her! Even though she's rich, famous, beautiful, and marrying a guy who's equally perfect! You've got to be kidding me, Nick!"

"At least go to the engagement party and the wedding."

I looked into my brother's eyes and gave him a hug. "Fine. But don't expect me to with them a happily ever after!"

"Good enough!" he chuckled, disapparating to wherever he's going.

I sighed and fell back onto my bed, staring at the ceiling. Why did Oliver had to marry Liz? I know she's my sister, and that I should be happy for her… But couldn't she respect my wishes, just once?

I got up and walked to my owl, Aph's, cage.

"Hey girl. You okay? Feeling like hunting?" I murmured. She gave me a soft hoot.

"Okay then. Where's Eros?" She shifted to the side as I got a look at her baby. You see, regular non-magical owls live for a very short time. But magical owls which we witches and wizards use age almost like us. Sooo, Eros was only four years old, still a toddler.

"Hey baby! You're looking good… Look at those beautiful feathers of yours!" True enough, Eros did have beautiful feathers. He was a mix of white, browns, and golds and he looked stunning! His eyes were an amber/hazel color with specks of gold in them making him look really intelligent. I loved him, but I wasn't too pleased with how he was conceived. So Aph, his mother, wasn't raped, but did I give her permission to get pregnant with OLIVER'S OWL'S child? Hell no!

Sighing, I fed them a few treats and sent Aphrodite and Eros on their way for hunting. Sometimes I wished Liz and I were like that… Her teaching me what she knew… Nick helped me with Quidditch and I love him for always being there for me… But Liz and I… Weren't we supposed to have a special bond? We were sisters, after all.

I frowned and got myself ready for bed. I had work tomorrow, and I've been late enough this week. I fell into a deep and unpleasant slumber.

* * *

Humorific at the beginning and much more dramatic later! xD You should be proud! I sit here thinking of all the funny things I could do to make this story better! Next chapter is about the twin's party thing so hang in there! Should only take me a few hours to write it. :D 


End file.
